


The Trouble With Love

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, staubrey - Freeform, with a hint of bechloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Person A is pregnant and giving her baby up for adoption so it will have a better life. Person B is adopting the baby because she isn't going to wait for the 'right one' in order to be a mother. Person B is taking care of Person A's prenatal care. Feelings start to develop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was originally just supposed to be a oneshot but-- I had too many ideas. Working title, I think. There's a bit of a nod to one of my favorite books/movie, "Where The Heart Is" in here. If you've read or seen it, you'll know what I mean, otherwise, just enjoy. :P Also, I specifically left out relationship tags, because-- I want it to be a surprise for y'all. I'll add them eventually, once this first chapter has been up for some time. But for now, it's empty. :P Let me know your thoughts if you get a chance, to. (:

The thing about love is that-- it’s a fickle thing. At least, in Stacie’s eyes it is. And in that, she means that, she doesn’t think anyone has actually meant it when they said those three little words. In fact, she can count on one hand the amount of times someone has said those words to her without her saying them first. 

 

Because like love, people are fickle. People are selfish and uncaring unless it’s for themselves. Her mother is uncaring, her sister is uncaring, her boyfriend is uncaring. Nobody gives a shit anymore, if ever. The only time they ever show any sort of interest in her is if it benefits them in some way. And that’s where Stacie fucks up, because-- she  _ cares _ . She cares even when she knows she shouldn’t, because they don’t deserve her love, or the many chances she gives them. 

 

And she has given them so many second chances that they're not even that anymore, they're more like 20th and 30th chances-- so many that, Stacie thinks she's just about run out of them to give, anymore... Until someone comes back begging --  _ promising _ to do better. And then Stacie sighs and just-- hopes for change, but knowing that ultimately, there won't be any. 

 

But it all changes when those two little pink lines show up. Everything changes -- except the people in her life. Her mother tells her to get out, because she can't afford another mouth to feed, even though Stacie has a job and feeds herself and sometimes even them. Her sixteen year old sister smirks and tells her, ‘hey, at least you're out of high school. You're older than mom was when she had you.’ And her boyfriend, Johnny-- he gets angry at her, tells her to abort it. 

 

Which-- Stacie had thought about abortion. Because Stacie doesn't have much in her life, and she's only nineteen and-- god damn it, she was saving to go to college. Because she wanted to get out of this bumfuck town and make something of herself instead of drinking herself to death and spending her life being angry and bitter like her mother. 

 

Logically, Stacie knew that at that stage, it was just a small cluster of cells, barely the size of a bean. It wasn't a person, yet. At least, in her opinion it wasn't(and that wasn't to say that she was negating other women who solely believed it was a baby from the start. She respected that). But, Stacie knew the science behind it and when it all boiled down to it, it was just a cluster of cells that didn't have brainwaves or feelings, yet.

 

Still, even as she thought about it, she didn't think she could do it. And even if she could, she sure as shit couldn't afford it. And the thing that really solidified that decision was Johnny. After he had cooled off he came back to her, apologizing and promising change and that they'd be a family together. They'd save up and move out of this town.

 

And Stacie gets so caught up in that, that she forgets that people are fickle. Johnny is fickle and the only changing he does is his mind. 

 

She's six months pregnant, now and they're finally on their way out. They've been driving for hours now in Johnny’s beat up impala with half the passenger’s floorboard missing, until Stacie begs him to pull over to a gas station so that she can pee and get something to eat, because she's starving. 

 

“Eat? Didn't ya eat before we left?” He looks at her briefly from his peripheral. “You're gettin’ kinda fat, Stacie.” He remarks, making a face as they pull into a gas station. 

 

Stacie clenches her jaw a moment, trying to keep her anger to a minimum as she turns her head to glare at him. “That was four and a half hours ago, and that's the baby, you ass.” And then the tears start and Johnny’s eyes widen and he holds his hands out as if he's trying to calm a rabid dog.

 

“Hey, okay, babe. Chill. I'm sorry. Here.” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a wrinkled 20. “Go get somethin’ to eat, and pee.” 

 

Stacie sighs and smiles a little despite herself. “Thank you.” She reaches across the console to kiss a stubbly cheek before heading inside.

 

And Stacie should know by now, that people are selfish. 

 

Something like dread fills her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Even as she's paying for her water and food, she can feel that something isn't right. 

 

Her suspicions are confirmed when she steps back outside to see Johnny’s car is nowhere in sight. Her heart drops to her stomach before shooting back up into her throat where it seems to lodge itself. Panic washes over her like ice shooting through her veins and the only thing she can think to do -- probably the only thing she can do in that moment -- is sit on the sidewalk just outside the door.

 

For a long moment she just blinks disbelievingly and then her vision blurs with tears as she realizes that she literally has nothing, now. Nothing but the sun dress she's wearing and her bag. Johnny has all her things, all her  _ money _ . All she has is 15 dollars and 78 cents. 

 

And why should she be surprised, really?  _ Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me _ , she thinks bitterly as she angrily wipes at her tears. Except she had been fooled too many times to count, which she thinks is probably really pathetic. 

 

She isn't sure how long she sits there, just crying until a pair of worn chucks come into her line of sight. They're planted in front of her and unmoving. There's an awkward throat clearing, so Stacie slowly tracks her eyes up a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, continuing over a grey tank top and an open purple plaid shirt until she comes up to meet concerned stormy hues as a pair of aviators get pushed off of them and into chocolatey locks.

 

The girl scratches the back of her neck anxiously as she glances to the side before moving back to Stacie as if she's not really sure about her decision to approach her. Before Stacie can ask her what she wants, the girl is shoving her hands in her pockets and opening her mouth. “Dude, are you okay?” 

 

Stacie swallows thickly and nods. “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.”

 

The tiny brunette’s brow quirks. “Really? You should probably tell your face that, because I don't think it got the memo.” She makes a small gesture at Stacie before sighing. “Do you like-- need a ride? ‘Cause I'm pretty sure that shit for brains isn't coming back.” Stacie’s eyes snap to hers again and as if reading her mind, the girl juts her thumb behind her toward the gas pumps. “I was pumping gas when you guys pulled in.”

 

Stacie sniffs. “Oh. Yeah.” She glances back down, staring at the girl’s shoes as she considers her options.  _ What options!? _ Her brain yells. She can feel the tears building back up as she meets the girl’s worried and hesitant gaze. “I uhm-- I don't-- I don't have anywhere to go. I’m not from here-- we-we were supposed to be m-moving.” She brings a hand up to cover her face.

 

“Oh.” The girl replies, the single word being blown out by a puff of air. “Well that-- that sucks, dude.” And Stacie kind of wants to laugh at how awkward this girl is, but her chest burns with anxiety and hurt, and shame and many other emotions that she can't place. “So… like, you don't have anything?”

 

“No.” Stacie replies weakly, trying hard to stave off tears.

 

Stacie is surprised to see the girl’s brows crease in anger. “What a fucking piece of shit.” She mutters, shaking her head. But then her anger deflates a little as she seems to come to some sort of decision. “Okay, so, like-- it goes against my better judgement to offer a total stranger a ride, but I'm banking on a pregnant chick not being a murderer.”

 

Despite herself, Stacie chuckles and swipes away a few errant tears. “Stranger things have happened, but no. I'm not a murderer.” She says with a grin. But then her eyes narrow. “How do I know  _ you're _ not a murderer?”

 

The girl smirks this crooked little smile. “I'm not a murderer.”

 

Stacie grins back. “Good.”

 

“Glad we could have this discussion.” The girl says before holding out her hand to help Stacie up. “I'm Beca, by the way. Beca Mitchell.”

 

Stacie holds onto her bags with one hand and takes Beca’s hand with her free one. “Stacie Conrad.” She replies after she gets to her feet. 

 

Beca offers small smile. “Cool to meet you. Uh-- so, like…” she suddenly looks anxious again. “You can uh, come back to my place and shower or something and… figure shit out instead of trying to do it sitting in the Georgia heat, I mean it can't be good for uh-- someone in your-- condition.” She gestured to Stacie’s rather prominent baby belly. 

 

Stacie nods gently, the gravity of her situation making itself known, once again and snatching up whatever small comfort Beca had brought to her. Though the idea of a shower and getting out of the heat, even for just a few hours sounded really good. “Thanks, Beca. I-- I really appreciate this.” 

 

The smaller woman looks uncomfortable at Stacie’s earnest reply. “Don't worry about it, dude. C’mon, my car is over there.” She starts to head toward a black little Sedan and to Stacie’s amusement, holds open the passenger side door for her. 

 

“So, Georgia? What part, exactly are we in?” Stacie asks after Beca had started in the direction of her home.

 

Beca glances a few times at Stacie through her peripheral. “Atlanta.” Beca supplies, eyes moving back to the road. “Where were you headed… I mean, you know… before--”

 

Amused by the girl’s obvious ability to make anything sound awkward, she mercifully cuts Beca off. “Just… away. I should have known, though.” She smiles ruefully. “I should have known that he'd change his mind. Apart of me knew he would-- knew that he didn't really love me. He never has, but the other part of me…  _ hoped _ , ya know?” And she can feel the familiar burn of tears in the back of her throat.

 

Stacie watches Beca’s profile, watches the way her features darken and she offers a rueful smile of her own. “People only change if they want to change, dude. Can't help those who don't want to be helped. People are full of shit and no matter what they say, no matter how much they swear up and down-- they always leave.” She says it with such conviction, such coldness, that Stacie knows that Beca is speaking from experience. 

 

There's a pregnant pause where, Stacie takes in Beca’s words, before she sighs quietly. “Well,” she starts, licking her lips to stall a little. “You don't seem like shit. I mean-- you're offering a stranger your shower and your house for a few hours.”

 

Beca’s lips quirk up in a small smirk. “There's still time.”

 

Stacie audibly scoffs. “I don't need time. I can already tell that you're a good person.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Beca glances over at Stacie with a playful grin. “Yeah, well-- don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my street cred.”

 

And Stacie can already tell that she's going to like this girl-- even if this is the only day she gets to spend with her, Stacie will always remember what Beca has done for her. And later, she'd realize just how lucky she'd been to have Beca come in at that moment, a time when she needed someone most. 

 

\--

 

After a long, cooling shower, Stacie emerges from Beca’s bathroom with a pair of sweats that are a little(read a lot because she is so much taller than Beca) short on her, and a large band t-shirt (Radiohead) of Beca’s. Stacie had intended to just put her dress back on, but Beca insisted that Stacie let her wash it. 

 

Making her way into the kitchen, her nose is immediately assaulted with the scent of food and it causes her stomach to growl quite loudly, which-- is what gives her presence away.

 

Beca turns swiftly with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow as dark eyes drop to Stacie’s baby bump. “Are you renting out your uterus to a lion, or…?”

 

A blush colors Stacie’s cheeks, but she chuckles despite it. “Shut up, I haven't eaten in like 5 hours.”

 

Beca’s features soften a little as she turns around fully to place a plate of grilled cheese in front of her. “Guess it's a good thing I made lunch, then.”

 

“You didn't have to…” Beca just shrugs, so Stacie picks up one half of the sandwich before taking a bite. “Oh my god, that's good.” 

 

Chuckling, Beca takes a bite of her own sandwich. “Thanks.” She says after she swallows her first bite.

 

A companionable silence settles between them as they both eat, until Beca takes her last bite and brings her gaze to Stacie’s.

 

“So, uh-- have you thought about what you're gonna do?” The smaller woman asks, and Stacie suddenly feels ill. She sets down the last bit of her grilled cheese and swallows thickly, eyes downcast.

 

“Oh, I don't mean to take up your time, I'm sorry, I can go--” Stacie goes to stand but Beca quickly cuts her off.

 

“Dude, no! I didn't mean it like that,” She stammers, a frown marring her face. “I just meant, like--” she gestures at the air before her hands drop to her sides. “--like, have you thought about it. I'm not like-- rushing you or anything.” She finishes, twisting the ring around her thumb.

 

Stacie brings her gaze back up to meet Beca’s, biting the inside of her cheek as her mind races. After a moment, the taller woman sighs. “I'm not really sure… I don't-- I don't have any money, he took all of it. So I don't know where I’ll go.”

 

“Why don't you stay here.” Beca says on a shrug, as if it’s no big deal at all. 

 

Blue-green eyes widen in shock and for a moment, Stacie just sits there, mouth moving silently. “What?” She asks, finally finding her voice. “Why would you-- you don’t even know me!” She says, voice so unnaturally high that it has Beca wincing slightly. Stacie shakes her head and works to lower her voice again. “I mean-- even if you did know me, I don’t-- I can’t help with rent or--or food, or  _ anything _ .”

 

“Look, I’m not about to kick out a pregnant chick, okay?” Beca huffs, arms akimbo. “My roommate just moved out to be with her boyfriend, so I’ve got a spare room and you need a place to stay. You don’t need to worry about rent, right now. Just stay here until you get your shit figured out. You can find a job and offer a part of rent then, if you want, or you can save up for a place of your own, it’s up to you. But right now, I can handle it.” The smaller woman sighs, seeming to calm a little, and offers a small smile. “It’s up to you, though. I just-- the offer is there, okay?” 

 

Still overcome with shock, Stacie just sits there dumbly, blinking a little owlishly at Beca. Her mind races with the offer and after a moment, she finally nods. “I--okay.” She says gently. “But, I’m going to get a job so I can help out. I’m not going to just mooch off of you.” That isn’t who she is. 

 

Beca smiles at that. “Whatever you want, dude.”

 

\--

 

Stacie is four days in her stay with Beca when she finds a job at a coffee shop near by. With her job experience, she knew it wouldn’t be too hard. Beca is a little surprised, though -- Stacie can tell. And when she asks the smaller woman about it, Beca just says she expected Stacie to at least give herself a chance to settle in, but Stacie had shaken her head and reminded her new friend, that she was not about to be a charity case.

 

Beca had simply shrugged and told her that she was fine with whatever Stacie wanted to do, but that she should probably save her first paycheck for necessities for herself, like clothes that actually fit her (because Beca is short, especially compared to Stacie and with her prominent baby bump, there was no way her shirts would fit unless they were one of the many band t’s that Beca owned), and probably even baby things. Beca had also offered to buy a few outfits for Stacie so she’d have clothes to go to work in, which-- Stacie had begrudgingly accepted because, well-- she only had the one little sundress, but Stacie swore she’d pay Beca back. 

 

But something about that conversation has Stacie thinking. How is she supposed to care for a baby when she can barely take care of herself? Babies are expensive, and with nothing but the clothes on her back, it would be hard to start saving, now-- especially if she planned to help with Beca’s rent.

 

The only thing-- the only solution that Stacie can see is adoption. 

 

For days she has been mulling the idea over in her head, agonizing over it, really. It would be hard, but she knows it would be for the best. 

 

She’s sitting on the couch, staring out the window when she finally decides it’s what she wants to do. And it’s at that moment that Beca chooses to come over and plop down beside her with a groan. “Ugh. Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to go to college.” 

 

Stacie turns her head and quirks a brow. “ _ Agreed _ ?”

 

Beca turns her own head and something like concern replaces the frustration on her face. “Whoa, dude-- have you been crying?” She sits up a little and angles her body so that she’s facing Stacie. “Are you okay?”

 

Blinking at the sudden change of subject, Stacie frowns and glances away. “Yeah, I just--” She sighs and combs her fingers through her long hair. “I made the decision that, it’s probably best that I put the baby up for adoption.” She bites the inside of her cheek and chances a glance up at Beca, half expecting a look of judgement, but the same concerned, if not slightly uncomfortable look still adorns her face. 

 

Beca nods and her shoulders sag a little as she looks down at her jean clad thighs. It’s evident to Stacie that the smaller girl is really awful at handling others’ emotions (and her own, Stacie suspects privately), and terribly awkward (which, Stacie finds that a little amusing). “Oh,” She says after a moment. “Well, uh--” She scratches the back of her head and with what looks like a great effort, she brings her gaze back to meet Stacie’s. “If you think that’s best, then-- it’s what’s best, I mean-- you’re giving the kid a better chance at life.” She goes back to biting the inside of her cheek and then glances to the side, a sudden look of contemplation furrowing her brows. 

 

Stacie goes to open her mouth, to change the subject, but Beca brings her stormy hues back to Stacie, her expression now unreadable. “Actually,” She starts, rubbing her palms against her thighs nervously. “I uh-- I might be able to help you.” She visibly swallows and it’s not hard to tell that the smaller brunette is anxious. “I’ve got this friend who is actually looking into adoption.” She finally says. “She’s--she’s-- well, I’ve just never seen anyone who’s had their shit together more than her. She’s got this whole ten year plan thing--” Beca rolls her eyes at this, but there’s a small, affectionate smirk itching at the edge of her lips. “--I think it’s stupid, but, like I said, she’s got her shit together. I could give her a call if you want-- if you’re seriously considering this.”

 

“I--” Stacie falters, her decision becoming all the more real with Beca’s suggestion. She hadn’t expected to get the ball rolling this quickly, had more expected to be looking into agencies, but-- “Sure, I mean… what could it hurt?” Because a friend of Beca’s would be easier to trust, easier to start out with than someone she had no background information on. And despite just knowing Beca for a short period of time, Stacie has already began to trust the other woman. “Is she married?”

 

Beca chuckles a little. “Uh, no. She had this whole plan to get married and start having kids at this point, but the guy didn’t work out so much, so she’s decided-- screw the guy, she didn’t need one to start a family. It wasn’t ‘apart of the plan’, but she’s bound and determined to continue with it, regardless.” 

 

Stacie smirks a little, wondering exactly what type of person this woman was. “Alright, what’s her name?” 

 

“Aubrey. Aubrey Posen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. We're slowly but surely moving along. :P

The decision to start a family on her own did not come lightly for Aubrey, but she was completely behind schedule when it came to her ten year plan. It wasn’t like she’d never changed her plan up before. It’s how she ended up opening the Fallen Leaves Retreat instead of becoming a lawyer. Plans change and Aubrey was adaptable. You had to be adaptable when you were an army brat. 

She’s 24, now and according to her plan, she should have been married by now and on her way to starting a family with her significant other. But with no husband (or wife) to speak of, she figures it’s time to change up the plans. Besides, she doesn’t need to be married or in a relationship to start a family. She has the want, the love and care, and the means to care for a child. And she has Chloe -- future godmother to said child. And then she has Beca… future -- something. Cool aunt? Whatever, the point is, she’s got her small village. She’s ready. She wants this. 

Of course, saying she’s ready and then suddenly having a potential chance at actually becoming a mother being thrust into her lap? Well, that’s more than a little daunting. 

It's been two weeks since Beca called Aubrey about Stacie Conrad. At first, Aubrey was wary about not going through some sort of agency, especially once she learned the girl’s story. Aubrey wasn't judging… (shocker, right? But after misjudging Beca, she vowed to always try to look beneath appearances) She just didn't know anything about this girl. 

But, she figured it couldn't hurt to at least look into it. So, Aubrey paid for Stacie’s first ever prenatal check-up as well as had (with Stacie’s signed permission) her medical records faxed over. Then, she ran an extensive background check. Nothing a good agency wouldn't do. 

Aubrey had been pleasantly surprised by what she found out. Stacie had graduated at the top of her class in high school and was even valedictorian. The young woman had won a couple of awards for science projects and her GPA was perfect. 

Needless to say, the blonde is impressed… And anxious. She's never been more anxious in her life. Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but after today, she could be well on her way to being a mother. She figures she's allowed to be a little melodramatic.

It doesn't help that Aubrey has thought up dozens of ways this could go wrong; like Stacie changing her mind or deciding Aubrey isn't good enough. (Which, she could understand because Stacie is giving up her child, here. She's allowed to be picky about whom the child goes to) But that doesn't stop her from panicking every time she lets her mind wander down that road.

It's what has her cleaning her house for the fifth time around. She's so caught up in her thoughts, she doesn't hear Chloe come in.

“Are-- are you vacuuming your vacuum?” 

Aubrey nearly yelps in surprise, dropping the little dirt devil to the floor. “Chloe! How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!”

Chloe gives an apologetic smile, hands going up to placate. “Hey, I did this time, but you didn't hear me… because you were vacuuming… your vacuum, seriously? Honey, I don't think this house could be any cleaner. It's time to put the cleaning supplies away.”

“It gets dirty!” Aubrey protests as she moves to put both the vacuum and the little dirt devil up neatly in the closet before she sighs and slumps onto the couch. “I'm nervous.” She admits quietly.

Chloe smiles softly and moves to sit beside the blonde, hand gently rubbing her back. “I can tell. But it's going to be fine. I'm telling you. This is it, I can feel it.” Aubrey chuckles and shakes her head softly. Chloe Beale, ever the optimist. Then again, Chloe is rarely ever wrong in her ‘feelings’. 

“Thanks for being here, today.” Aubrey says, letting her head fall gently onto Chloe’s shoulder. 

The redhead turns her head to press a kiss to the top of her best friend’s head. “Of course, Bree.” 

Just as Aubrey goes to ask if Chloe would like some refreshments, there's a knock at the door. The blonde freezes, eyes wide and heart suddenly racing. 

“Relax.” Chloe says, gently as she stands up and pulls Aubrey up with her. “It's gonna go great.” She tugs the blonde into the foyer and then gently nudges her to the door.

Aubrey takes a moment to breathe before she opens the door. Standing with her fist raised to knock again is Beca, and behind her stands a tall (and beautiful, Aubrey will privately admit) brunette. She looks as nervous as Aubrey feels.

“Posen.” Beca greets casually, her lips quirking up into that stupid smirk. “You gonna let us in or just stand there?”

Aubrey’s jaw clenches as she resists the urge to roll her eyes. With a quiet, indignant huff, the blonde moves aside to let them in. “Are you going to introduce us, Mitchell or is that too much to ask of someone who was raised in a barn?” 

The dead eyes that Beca gives Aubrey only lasts for a second before the small brunette is grinning which in turn has Aubrey smiling back. 

“I feel like I'm missing something, here.” Stacie cuts in, a bemused smile on her face. 

Before either Aubrey or Beca can respond, Chloe is swooping in and guiding Stacie inside. “Don’t worry about them, that’s just how they communicate and show affection. I’m Chloe! Chloe Beale, the best friend. You must be Stacie.” The redhead holds out her hand and beams at the tall brunette. 

Stacie still has that bemused smile on her face, and it takes her a second to actually respond and shake Chloe’s hand. “Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you.” She turns to Aubrey and offers the blonde a small smile. “And you’re Aubrey. It’s nice to officially meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Stacie holds out her hand to the blonde. 

Aubrey shakes Stacie’s hand and offers a polite smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Stacie.” Her brow quirks slightly as she turns to give a pointed look at Beca. “You’ve heard a lot about me, huh?” 

Stacie chuckles as Beca shoves her hands in her back pockets, glancing away. “All good things.” Stacie adds with a smirk. 

“Uh-huh.” The blonde narrows her eyes at Beca suspiciously. “Somehow, I don’t believe that.” 

Beca rolls her eyes and huffs. “What do you want from me, Posen? I can be nice.” 

“Whatever, hobbit.” Aubrey smirks and Beca smirks right back. 

“Okay, why don’t Becs and I go out on the back patio, yeah?” The redhead moves toward the brunette and loops her arm through Beca’s, tugging gently. 

Aubrey has to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she watches the slight flush creep up Beca’s neck. Idiots, she thinks. She doesn’t understand why they keep dancing around their obvious feelings for each other. 

Stacie and Aubrey watch the two leave before Aubrey brings her attention back to the tall brunette. “Let’s go into the living room. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” Aubrey asks as she gestures for Stacie to have a seat in the living room. 

“Oh, no. I’m fine, thanks. If I drink anything, I’ll just end up having to use your restroom every thirty seconds.” Stacie says with a nervous chuckle. Her sea green eyes glance back in the direction that Beca and Chloe left and a thoughtful look crosses over her face. “It’s none of my business, but are they…?” 

Aubrey almost snorts a laugh as she takes a seat across from Stacie. “If only. Three years later and they’re still dancing around each other.” 

Stacie nods thoughtfully. “Ah. I just wondered. I’ve been staying with Beca for a few weeks now and she’s never mentioned anyone. Not that I’ve learned much about her. She said she’s the captain of an acapella group and that this is her last year in college. And that she’s extremely talented with music.” Aubrey watches as the younger woman pushes a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. “But, anyway. I’m sorry. I’m a little nervous.” 

Aubrey smiles softly. “It’s alright. To be honest, I’m a bit nervous myself. I’m not sure where to start, so I guess I’ll just dive in. First, I’d just like to thank you for-- well, just for talking to me. I can’t imagine what you must be going through.”

Stacie smiles a little sadly and nods. “Thank you.”

“I received your medical records and I did my snooping on you. Background check and all that. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable. It’s what an agency would have done had I gone through one.”

“Oh, no. That’s fine. I’ve got nothing to hide.” Stacie offers a small half smile. “I mean other than having my appendix out at fourteen, I don’t think there’s anything interesting in my medical records.” She chuckles. “Did you have any questions that the background check didn’t answer?” 

Aubrey chews the inside of her cheek for a moment. “Had you ever considered going to college? I mean, you graduated at the top of your class.”

Stacie smiles weakly. “I was offered scholarships, but I still wouldn’t have been able to afford it. I had started saving but then--” She trails off and glances down at her ever growing belly. 

“I see. Well, perhaps after, you can still go. It’s never too late, you know.” Aubrey watches Stacie nod gently, eyes finding a place on the carpet. “Is uhm--” The blonde hesitates, not wanting to further upset the other, but needing to know. “The father--”

Stacie’s head jerks up and Aubrey watches as her eyes flash with anger before she blinks and it’s gone. “Not in the picture.” She says curtly. “I’m not sure what Beca told you-- about how I ended up staying with her…” She sighs tiredly. “We were supposed to be driving away together, but-- he got cold feet, I guess, and he left me at the gas station.” 

Aubrey’s mouth drops open in shock, until anger shoots through her veins like fire. “He just left you there? With nothing?” Stacie nods. “What a piece of garbage.” 

“And Beca found me pathetically crying in front of the store and yeah.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Stacie.” Aubrey says earnestly. 

Stacie smiles softly. “Thanks. I don’t know too much about his side, but I don’t think there’s anything to worry about… unless there’s an asshole gene.”

Aubrey chuckles and nods before asking, “Did you have any questions for me?” 

The brunette looks thoughtful for a moment, eyes studying Aubrey carefully. “What do you do? What’s your story?” 

“Well,” Aubrey starts, folding her hands in her lap. “I went to Barden. I was captain of the Bellas until I handed the title to Beca when I graduated. I was pre-law for a while, and I liked it okay. I enjoyed the challenges and the classes, but becoming a lawyer wasn’t really what I wanted. It was more what my dad wanted. But he passed away not long after I graduated and I did a lot of soul searching after that and that’s when I decided to open the retreat. I had a knack for bossing people around and I figured I’d put that to good use and become the camp director. So, basically I own and run it.” She says with a slight shrug. “A lot of fortune 500 companies come to go through trust exercises.” 

“Wow, that’s awesome.” Stacie says with a smile. “Beca says you’re pretty put together.”

Aubrey’s brows raise slightly. “Oh?”

Stacie smirks. “Well, actually, she said, ‘I’ve never seen someone who’s had their shit together more than her.’”

The blonde rolls her eyes with a soft laugh. “That sounds more like Beca.”

The two women go quiet for a moment before Aubrey brings her gaze back to Stacie’s. “So, how did your appointment go?”

Stacie smiles softly. “Baby’s healthy and normal. I uh--” She bites her lip and Aubrey can’t help but think it’s cute. “I have this.” She reaches into the small bag she had brought with her and pulls out what Aubrey recognizes as a sonogram picture. After a moment of slight nervous hesitation, Stacie holds the picture out for the blonde. “I was-- I was going to give you the sonogram if I liked you. I mean-- unless you’ve changed your mind, which I would totally under--”

Aubrey shakes her head as she reaches out with a trembling hand to take the picture. “N-no. I-- I haven’t. Are you sure you want to--?” She hasn’t looked at the picture yet, doesn’t want to until she’s certain that this is what Stacie wants. She won’t get her hopes up. 

The other woman smiles this watery little smile and nods. “Yeah. I want to. I want to give you my baby.” She says, voice thick with emotion. 

Slowly, Aubrey’s tearful gaze moves down to the sonogram picture and her chest immediately swells with love and excitement. The picture is a little grainy but the baby is easy to make out. Perfect. “It’s--”

“It’s a girl.” Stacie says gently, eyes glassy. 

Aubrey sniffs, fingers tracing over the picture reverently before she suddenly stands and moves across the room to hug Stacie. It’s awkward and it surprises Stacie (and Aubrey, to be honest), but after her initial shock, Stacie hugs her back. “Thank you.” Aubrey murmurs before she pulls back.  
“Sorry to interrupt,” Chloe’s voice is apologetic as she basically loiters in the doorway of Aubrey’s kitchen. “But Beca says if she doesn’t get food in her person, she’s going to get cranky.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes as she pulls away from Stacie. “What do you mean, ‘get’? That’s Beca’s default emotion.”

“Hey! I heard that, Posen!” Beca says as she comes up behind Chloe, a scowl on her face. Though, once she notes the watery eyes of the two women, her expression softens. “Everything go okay?”

“Yes. I uh-- I should let you and Beca go, Stacie. I know you have to be exhausted. We can talk more about this later, yes? I’ll have my lawyer draw up papers and we’ll go over the finer details. But I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Aubrey offers a small smile as she watches Stacie carefully. 

Stacie nods as she moves to the edge of the couch, prepared to stand. Beca is there a second later, holding out her hand as if this was some sort of routine between them, which, Aubrey guess since Stacie lives with Beca, that it probably is. “Thanks, B.” The taller brunette says as she shoulders her bag. “And that sounds good, Aubrey. Just uh, call me whenever. We’ll talk.” 

After their goodbyes, Aubrey collapses back onto the couch where Chloe plops down beside her. “So…” The redhead prompts, grin knowing. 

Aubrey takes a slow, shaky breath as she meets Chloe’s gaze, her lips slowly curving up into a smile. It’s enough of an answer for Chloe because she squeals loudly and throws her arms around Aubrey. “Eee! I’m so excited for you, Aubrey! You’re gonna be a mommy.”

The blonde’s smile widens as she hugs Chloe back just as hard. “And you’re going to be a godmother.” 

Chloe pulls back, smile so bright that Aubrey is pretty sure she could put the sun to shame right now. “That kid is gonna be so spoiled!” 

Aubrey chuckles. “It’s a girl.” She hands Chloe the sonogram and the redhead takes it eagerly, bright eyes taking in the grainy image. 

“Oh my god, this is so exciting. We should celebrate, and you can tell me all about Stacie. Beca seems to really like her.” Chloe studies the picture fondly one more time before she gives it back to Aubrey. 

“Wine and takeout?” 

Chloe grins. “Totes!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three for you. I hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts if you get the chance. I'd appreciate it. <3
> 
> Also, I feel the need to make it clear, that this is a Staubrey fic. With some bechloe. People seem to assume otherwise. 
> 
> Now, I /might/, and I mean /might/, add both Beca and Chloe's perspectives and just make it as like -- sort of equal, because this story is called 'The Trouble With Love', and both parties are certainly having trouble, and I could actually see how it could all tie in. But don't get your hopes up. If you're reading this in hopes of a lot of bechloe, then I suggest you leave. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want you to waste your time if I decide not to go that route, because I came into this confident that it would be staubrey-centric with bechloe in the background. So, just keep that in mind, guys. Thanks! You guys are awesome.

The car ride back home is silent, both women seeming to be lost in their thoughts -- well, Stacie is definitely lost in her thoughts, Beca could just be giving her space-- which, Stacie thinks she really doesn’t want. What she wants, is a distraction. She takes a jittery breath and glances over at Beca. “So,” She starts, a small smile itching at the edge of her lips. “How long have you had a thing for red?”

Beca coughs, seeming to choke on her own words as she sputters out a, “Dude, what?!” She spares a wide eyed glance at Stacie as they come to a red light. “We’re just friends.” And Stacie thinks the smaller woman sounds a little sad at that fact. 

“Mmm,” Stacie lofts a brow. “I didn’t ask if you guys were dating. I asked how long you’ve had a thing for her.” 

Beca is silent for a long moment as she scratches the back of her neck awkwardly before placing her hand back on the wheel. “I don’t.” She finally says, though it sounds more like she’s trying to convince herself instead of Stacie. “She’s my best friend.” 

“See, I don’t believe that because I saw the way you guys were looking at each other.” Stacie remarks with a smirk. 

She watches as Beca rolls her eyes. “Uh-huh, and how did we look at each other?” 

Stacie’s smirk grows into a little mischievous smile. “You guys were totally eye-fucking.” 

“Dude! We were not! We were looking at each other--” She gestures with one hand before gripping the steering wheel again. “Normally! We’re friends, dude.” 

Stacie chuckles. “You don’t look at me like that. I don’t look at you like that, and we’re friends.”

“Oh, so we’re friends?” Beca deflects, glancing at Stacie through her peripheral. 

“Duh.” Stacie says with a roll of her eyes. “And don’t try to change the subject.” She watches Beca carefully, suddenly fearful that maybe they aren’t friends, that Beca is just taking pity on her. “We-- we are friends, aren’t we?” She asks, quietly -- hesitantly. 

Beca turns her head a little to offer a reassuring smile. “Yeah, dude. We’re friends. I was kidding.” 

Stacie smiles brightly. “Good! So as your friend, you should be able to tell me about your obvious non-platonic feelings for red.” 

“You’re so weird.” The brunette says, shaking her head. And just when Stacie thinks that Beca isn’t going to say anything else on the matter, she sighs resignedly. “I guess I’ve had a thing for Chloe since a little into my freshman year of college.” 

The leggy brunette’s brows raise slightly. “Wow. That’s-- that’s a long time, B. Why haven’t you told her?”

Beca lets out this sad, little self-deprecating laugh. “Well, at first it was because I wasn’t gay. Like, at _**all**_. And then it was because I was dating Jesse for a short time because-- again, _I wasn’t gay_. And then Jesse broke up with me because I apparently wasn’t ‘ _all in_ ’, and needed to ‘ _learn to trust_ ’, or some stupid bullshit like that. But really it was because I was a shitty girlfriend and basically used him as a way to continue to deny that I was pathetically in love with my best friend.” 

Stacie smiles sadly and reaches across the console to give Beca’s arm a comforting squeeze before pulling back, knowing that Beca wasn’t much for people invading her space. But Beca gives a small thankful smile as they come to another red light. “Anyway, after I got my head out of my ass and accepted my feelings, It was a year later and I just-- I knew she didn’t feel the same. I couldn’t risk what we have, because Chloe is literally the greatest friend I’ve ever had. Before college, I didn’t have many friends, if any, really. I just-- I can’t.” Beca lets out a shaky breath. 

“You should.” Stacie starts gently. “Tell her, I mean. Because she feels the same.”

Beca glances over at Stacie, quirking a brow. “How would you know?”

 

“Because, I know. This is my element, B. I have a sixth sense for these things. You could say I’m an expert. I mean--” She glances down at her pregnant belly with a rueful smile. “Look at me. 19 and pregnant.”

“Speaking of,” Beca starts and Stacie recognizes the segue for what it is, her friend is done talking about it, which Stacie understands. She knows that revealing bits about herself seems to tire Beca out. She gets it, and respects the fact that she has to earn Beca’s trust. Little by little, bit by bit. And that’s okay. “How’d it go with Aubrey? I mean, it seemed like you guys were gonna go through with it?” She pulls into the driveway and puts the car in park and as she kills the engine, she looks at Stacie with curious (and bless her, concerned) eyes. 

And Stacie thinks her face must show her every emotion, because Beca frowns and the concern grows (and a little bit of panic shines through, like maybe she’s scared Stacie is going to start crying -- which, Stacie probably could at this point).. “I mean-- you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but like-- I mean, I’m like… here or whatever, if you want to talk?” 

The taller brunette chuckles softly at Beca’s awkward rambling. “It went… well, I think. I like Aubrey. I think-- I think she’s going to make a great mom.” Stacie says quietly, swallowing thickly. 

Beca smiles reassuringly and reaches over to squeeze Stacie’s arm, not unlike the way that Stacie had done to Beca a few minutes before. “That kid won’t want for nothing, dude.” 

Stacie nods jerkily. “Yeah.” 

\--

“Whoa, dude! You shouldn’t be lifting all those!” Stacie glances down at the few groceries in her arms as Beca moves quickly toward her and takes them. “You should have told me you were going shopping, or-- like let me go for you.”

Stacie rolls her eyes. “I’m pregnant, not invalid, Becs. Besides, all you buy is junk. Aubrey says I should try to eat healthier for the baby.” 

Beca scoffs. “What Aubrey doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

“Uh-huh. So, you’re saying you want to deal with Aubrey when she comes over and looks in our pantry?” Stacie asks with a knowing smirk. 

The smaller brunette’s eyes widen slightly. “Never mind, you’ve got a point. Did you at least get my Fruity Pebbles?” 

Stacie chuckles and rolls her eyes again. “Yes, I got your Fruity Pebbles.” 

“Good.” Beca smirks and starts to put up the groceries, humming quietly while Stacie gets out ingredients for dinner. 

Three weeks have passed since Stacie first met Aubrey, and during that time, the leggy brunette had learned a lot about the blonde, as well as Beca and even Chloe. They even had dinner a couple of times, everyone talking and laughing. 

She and Aubrey had discussed at length about the details of how the adoption would go down. Stacie still has trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that Aubrey is paying her for her child, and paying for her check-ups. It doesn’t really feel right, but Stacie could use the money to go to college, which was something that Aubrey had pointed out, too. 

But Stacie still struggled with the idea. It was like she was saying she didn’t want her child, like she was some sort of good that could be sold or given away. It wasn’t like that though. It was a daily struggle for Stacie, because she really did love her child. And it didn’t help when the baby moved within her. It hurt her. 

The plan though, was that Stacie would sign over her rights, however, it would be an open adoption. It would have been silly to have a closed one, since Stacie and Beca had become such good friends and Beca was friends with Aubrey, so obviously Stacie would see the baby on occasion-- which also both soothed and worried her. On the one hand, she would still be able to see her little girl grow (not hers, Stacie amends, Aubrey’s). On the other hand, Stacie thinks it will probably hurt to see her and not be able to love her like she wants to. But, maybe, she thinks, maybe it’s worth the pain. 

\--

“What do you mean, you can’t come, B? My appointment is at 11, you’re my only ride!” Stacie winces as the baby kicks her sharply in the ribs. 

“I’m so sorry, Stace-- I won’t make it in time. Call Aubrey, she’d probably love to take you..” Beca says through the phone. 

Stacie sighs. “Fine. Alright.”

“I’m really sorry, dude. I’ll make it up to you. Chinese take out, tonight? On me?” 

A small smile quirks Stacie’s lips. “Deal. I’ll see you tonight, Becs.”

“Later, Stace.”

Beca is right. When Stacie explains to Aubrey that she needs a ride to her doctor's appointment, the blonde happily agrees. She is right on time to pick Stacie up, if not a little early -- which, Stacie has learned from Beca, that Aubrey is punctual and has probably never been late a day in her life. 

The ride there is filled with small talk, Aubrey asking how she likes her job and how it's going. (It's going well, and Stacie really likes her co-workers. Her boss has even mentioned a raise already.) And Stacie asking about the lodge and if anything interesting has happened. (Nothing has, just a bunch of suits going through trust exercises.) 

Once Stacie checks in at the front desk, she takes a seat next to Aubrey in the waiting room. Stacie watches the blonde out of the corner of her eye as she reads a people magazine that's probably four years old. She watches the way Aubrey crosses her legs primly and concentrates on whatever article she's reading, lip ensnaring itself between teeth. It's cute, Stacie think (read: insanely hot). 

Because yeah, Stacie’s no stranger to checking people out. (How do you think she got in this situation in the first place?) And yeah, Aubrey is actually crazy beautiful -- one of those classic beauties. Stacie thinks she's got that good girl faith thing going on; Like a catholic schoolgirl -- innocent and sweet, just waiting to be corrupted.

And-- Stacie slams her eyes shut and grips the arm of the chair until her knuckles turn white, taking a slow and even breath. That line of thinking needs to shut the fuck down. Nope. That imagery is off limits (because yeah, she's got a great imagination, okay?) Her libido was bad enough before she was pregnant, now it's just plain torture, she muses grumpily. 

Damn hormones. 

“Are you alright?” Aubrey’s concerned voice breaks her from her thoughts (thank god), startling her a little.

“W-what? I mean-- yeah. No, I'm good… just-- I think this kid is gonna be a soccer player.” She smiles nervously, hoping the blonde buys it. 

A look of understanding washes over Aubrey’s features. She chuckles softly before giving a sympathetic smile. “What does it feel like? Her moving around, I mean.”

Stacie looks thoughtful for a moment before she meets Aubrey’s gaze. “Kind of like bubbles popping-- unless she’s kicking my ribs or my bladder, then it's kind of painful.” She replies, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Aubrey nods before glancing away and it doesn't take a genius (which Stacie actually is, by the way) to figure out that the blonde wishes she could feel it. It's what prompts her next decision. 

“Here,” Stacie says, boldly reaching over and taking Aubrey’s hand in her own before placing it flat against the side of her belly. Aubrey looks surprised and like she wants to take her hand away, but Stacie presses her own over Aubrey’s. “Just give it a sec, she's been really active, lately.” 

For a moment, they sit there, waiting and Stacie thinks that the baby isn't going to cooperate. But then she feels a kick and she knows Aubrey feels it, too, because the blonde’s eyes widen and a beautiful smile immediately lights up her face. Her hand is still covering Aubrey’s as their eyes meet, and Stacie thinks she stops breathing for a second, because the blonde’s eyes are a deep, emerald green -- like a gentle reminder that spring is coming after a harsh winter, the golden flecks like rays of morning light peeking through the treetops to melt the snow and warm her bones. 

And she can’t help but stare. 

Until a voice breaks the sudden tension, and they both jump back like they’ve been burned -- Stacie clearing her throat awkwardly and Aubrey flushing as she glances away. “Stacie Conrad?” A nurse stands, holding her chart and waiting patiently. 

“I’ll wait for you here.” Aubrey says, voice quiet. 

Stacie gets to her feet, slowly and as she glances back at Aubrey again, she bites her lip. “No, you can come. I mean-- if you want, ‘cause they’ll do an ultrasound again and you can hear the heartbeat.” 

Aubrey looks up, a little surprised (again). “Are you sure? I mean, I’d certainly love to experience that, but…” She trails off, wringing her hands nervously. 

“I’m sure.” The tall brunette smiles gently and waits for Aubrey to stand up. 

The nurse does the usual preliminaries before leaving the two women in a room, Stacie laying back on the table and Aubrey sitting in a chair in the corner. The silence between them isn’t exactly awkward, but it’s not comfortable, either. After a few more minutes of silence, Stacie can’t take it. “So,” She licks her lips to stall a little. “Are you excited?” She brings her gaze to Aubrey and offers a small smile. 

The blonde’s smile is full, yet shy. “Definitely.” She replies, earnestly. And the look in her eyes leaves Stacie with a content, warm feeling. 

Before anyone can say anything else, a woman in her late thirties enters. Stacie knows her to be that of her OBGYN and so far, she likes the woman. She’s been super supportive of Stacie’s decision. “Good afternoon, Ms. Conrad.” She looks up from the chart in her hands and spots Aubrey. “Well, you’re not Ms. Mitchell, so I’m going to guess that you must be the mother-to-be.” 

Aubrey seems a little startles at the doctor’s words, like she’s not really used to someone calling her that. And if Stacie feels a pang in her chest at the reminder that this isn’t her baby, she doesn’t admit it. Still, as the words seem to settle in Aubrey, she finally smiles this shy, excited little thing and nods, standing slowly to shake the doctor’s hand. “You’d guess right.” She says, voice soft, but sure. “Aubrey. Aubrey Posen.” 

The doctor smiles and shakes Aubrey’s hand. “I’m Dr. Avary. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Posen.” Dr. Avary brings her attention back to Stacie and offers a small, sympathetic smile as she sets the chart down in favor of washing her hands. “Now, let’s see how we’re doing today.” She goes about setting up the ultrasound machine, typing in a few things before gently lifting Stacie’s shirt and placing a towel above and below it to keep the gel away from her clothes. “You know the drill, it might be cold.” Dr. Avary warns, holding up the bottle of gel. 

Stacie nods gently, eyes going to the blank screen. “I’m ready, go ahead.” 

Dr. Avary squirts a small dollop onto Stacie’s stomach before gently pressing the wand to her skin. Immediately an image fills the screen, and the sound of a fast little, _ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump_ echoes in the room. The doctor smiles. “There she is.” 

Stacie has already been through this twice, but it never fails to take her breath away. Behind her, there’s this quiet little gasp and as Stacie turns her attention to Aubrey, she feels her breath leave her all over again (this can’t be healthy for her, can it?). The other woman stares at the screen with a look of awe and what Stacie thinks might be reverence, and it simultaneously causes her chest to both ache and swell --and it’s in this moment, that she’s never been more sure that this is the right decision. 

But then Aubrey is looking at her with tears in her eyes like she’s never been more thankful, but she doesn’t know how to verbalize it, so Stacie just smiles her own little watery smile and says, “You’re gonna be a really good mom, Aubrey.” And if her voice cracks at the end, nobody says anything about it. 

Aubrey’s smile widens and she wipes away a stray tear as she stands and moves to place one hand on Stacie’s shoulder and the other on her arm, squeezing gently on her shoulder. “Thank you, Stacie.” She whispers as both their eyes go back to the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey hasn’t stopped smiling since she dropped Stacie back at Beca’s. Hearing the baby’s heartbeat -- seeing her move on the screen, it made everything so real. She’s going to be a mother.

It was a bittersweet experience, because she knew that Stacie was struggling with this. Aubrey could see it in her eyes. She can’t possibly imagine what the brunette is going through. Apart of Aubrey still fears that Stacie will back out, and though Aubrey wouldn’t blame her, she would be incredibly heartbroken. She’s already so attached. 

Her eyes drift to her refrigerator where two sonogram pictures are hanging next to each other amongst other photos, and she can’t help but smile softly. Her eyes trace every shape and curve of the black and white picture before she opens her fridge for a bottle of water. 

Aubrey moves back into her living room to curl up on the couch, thoughts drifting back to Stacie. Their interaction in the waiting room had really thrown Aubrey. She had found herself envying Stacie-- being able to feel the baby, but then the brunette had brazenly grabbed Aubrey’s hand and placed it onto her round belly. She’d been a little… uncomfortable? No, that wasn’t it-- she’d been something, and Stacie’s hand had been warm and soft and-- and then the baby kicked and something warm swelled inside of her chest. 

And then their eyes met and suddenly, Aubrey’s skin felt hot, her heart picking up a few beats. There was something electric there, between them-- something buzzing and unstable, like a livewire. 

Before Aubrey could try to question it, Stacie was being called back. So, Aubrey chose to ignore it-- it was probably nothing, anyway. Besides, the ride home had been comfortable, their silence companionable -- like nothing had even happened, so Aubrey suspected it was just the excitement of the moment. 

\--

 

Over the next couple of days, Aubrey spends her time baby shopping and turning one of her spare bedrooms into a nursery. There’s a huge part of her that’s wary, still waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Stacie has shown no indication of backing out. When she isn’t shopping, she’s spending time with Chloe and Beca, and Stacie by proxy. It’s apparent that Stacie and Beca have quickly become good friends, which Aubrey can understand, because the more time she spends with Stacie, the more she likes her. 

Aubrey has learned a lot about the brunette. She’s smart and witty, and funny and Aubrey finds that she genuinely enjoys the other’s company, whether they’re alone or with Beca and Chloe. When they’re left alone for whatever reason, they contemplate whether one of their two friends will finally sack up and tell the other how they feel. 

Today, though, Aubrey is running a few errands -- picking up a few groceries and household items she’d run out of. It’s as she’s putting the last of her bags in the back of her car that her phone rings. 

Closing her trunk, Aubrey pulls her cell from her back pocket. “Aubrey Posen speaking.”

“Don’t you have caller ID?” Aubrey chuckles lightly at Stacie’s amused voice. 

“Hi, Stacie. I do, it’s just a force of habit, I guess.” The blonde says as she moves to open her car door and slide in. “What can I do for you? Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry. I just--” She sighs and Aubrey can hear the weariness in her voice, now. “Can I ask you a favor? Can you come get me from work? Beca said something about a ‘Fat Amy emergency’, and I’m not really sure what that means, but she said to call you.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. Of course, Beca did. Not that Aubrey minds, of course, but she doesn’t like that Beca would just assume-- “Aubrey?”

“Oh, yes, of course. I can do that. When’s your shift end?” 

“Half an hour. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry to bug you, but Beca is my only ride unless I want to walk, and I really, really don’t. My ankles are already swollen.”

Aubrey frowns slightly. “I’ll be there, don’t worry.” 

“Thanks. My break is almost up, I’ve got to go.” After saying their goodbyes, Aubrey puts on her seatbelt and starts up the car to head to the coffee shop where Stacie works. 

The drive is relatively short, and like she is for basically everything, Aubrey is early. Deciding to have a cup of coffee, Aubrey exits the car in favor of grabbing a cup and finding a spot in the corner of the shop to sit quietly. 

As she enters, the first thing she notices is Stacie talking to a young man, probably around Stacie’s age; he’s tall, muscled and handsome in a country kind of way with dark, cropped hair and a 5 o’clock shadow. He’s wearing a pair of worn blue jeans, a wife beater with an open, red plaid shirt. Upon closer inspection, Aubrey can see that Stacie is visibly uncomfortable, arms crossed over her chest and an angry frown marring her face. 

Aubrey waits near a table, not exactly wanting to interrupt, but willing to if need be. She watches as Stacie says something low and she turns to leave, only to have his hand dart out and grip her arm. It’s at that moment, that Stacie’s voice rises. “Let go of me, Johnny! I told you, to leave!” She pulls at her arm, but his grip tightens as he yanks her forward, jaw tensing. “You’re hurting me!”

Aubrey is across the caffe in seconds, attempting to step between them. “Is there a problem?” She poses it as a question, but there is a warning dripping from her curt tone and fire in her eyes. 

The young man -- Johnny doesn’t release his grip. “Nothin’ that concerns you. This is a private conversation.” He spits angrily, attempting to tower over the blonde.

“Aubrey--” Stacie hedges gently, but Aubrey doesn’t budge. 

Aubrey doesn’t even flinch as her hand reaches out and grips his arm tightly. “You made it public the second you decided to lay your hands on a pregnant woman in a very public area. Now, remove your hand before I remove it for you.” She says icily, grip tightening by the second. 

Johnny finally removes his hand and Stacie pulls her arm back to cradle it against her chest. “That’s my baby, Stacie. I ain’t leavin’ here ‘til ya come with me.”

Stacie frowns deeper. “This is not your baby, Johnny. You left me at a fucking gas station with nothing!”

“I was findin’ a place for us!” Johnny tries, at least having the decency to look ashamed. 

Stacie laughs but it’s anything but humorous. “For 4 weeks!? Did you think I’d just be sitting there, waiting for you?” She shrieks, still cradling her arm as she stands half behind Aubrey. “The truth is, is that you got scared, and you bailed. Just like you always do. And you thought I’d be here with open arms to take you back once you got your head out of your ass, but guess what? Not this time. You’ve used up all your chances, Johnny.” 

Johnny goes to take a step forward, reaching out for the brunette, but Aubrey steps further between them, her hand coming up to press against a hard chest. “I’d reconsider that movement, if I were you.” She warns, eyes burning with anger. 

The man hesitates before he steps back, his face scrunching up in anger. “I’ll get a lawyer, Stacie! That’s my kid!”

This time, it’s Aubrey who laughs humorlessly. “You think that’ll hold up in court? You think a judge is going to side with you? You abandoned her and left her with nothing but the clothes on her back, and you think a judge is going to allow you near a child? You’ll be kicked out of that court room faster than you can say ‘when’.” 

Johnny’s face is red with anger, fists clenching at his sides, looking as though he’s working hard to control his actions, but Aubrey stands unflinchingly, not even a flicker of fear. “What are you, her lawyer? Her fuckin’ keeper?” 

“I’m her friend. And I’ve got lawyer connections, yes. So, I think it would be wise of you to just walk away.” Aubrey replies, voice eerily calm. 

Before Johnny can say anything else, a voice from behind the counter startles them. “What’s going on here? Stacie, are you okay?” An older woman asks as she unties her apron. 

Aubrey raises a brow, up at Johnny, as if waiting to see if he tried anything else. Stacie glances back at the older woman behind the counter before looking back up at Johnny. Finally, Johnny huffs and turns to leave. 

Once the door closes shut behind him, Aubrey turns to find Stacie crying silently. The previous anger she felt melts away into concern and before she can even open her mouth to ask if Stacie is okay, she’s flinging herself at the blonde, hugging her (albeit awkwardly since Stacie’s belly is in the way). “I’m-- I’m so s--sorry.” She sobs into Aubrey’s collarbone. 

“Oh,” Aubrey mumbles, arms out and rigid at her sides, not sure what to do with them. She meets the older woman’s eye as she watches on in concern. The woman widens her eyes slightly and gestures toward Stacie. Aubrey’s brain finally catches up with her and she immediately wraps her arms around Stacie’s shoulders, one hand rubbing her back. “Hey, it’s okay.” She murmurs softly. “Just breathe, it’s okay.”

After a moment, Stacie finally pulls back, looking rather embarrassed as she wipes at her eyes. “I--I’m sorry. I don’t-- I’m not--” She huffs and sniffs, clearly on the verge of tears again. “Hormones.” She manages after a second and Aubrey nods, offering a sympathetic smile. “And I’m sorry about-- about Johnny.” 

Aubrey rubs Stacie’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. Are you alright? Is your arm okay?” They both glance down at the brunette’s arm. There’s already a bruise forming on it and Aubrey frowns at the sight. 

“Stacie?” The brunette turns to see the older woman approaching, Aubrey guesses it’s her boss. 

“Oh! Oh, Edna, I’m so sorry.” She says, eyes welling up again. “He came in and I--”

“Honey, it’s alright.” Edna says, patting Stacie’s uninjured arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t come out, sooner. I was in the back doing inventory. Just as long as you’re alright.”

Stacie smiles gratefully. “I’m okay.”

Edna smiles. “Good. Why don’t you go on home, honey. I’ve already called Jessica to come in a little early. I’m sure I can handle it until she arrives.” She nods softly to Aubrey before making a shooing motion at Stacie. 

“I’ll just get my stuff.” Stacie sniffs. 

\--

“You’re awfully quiet.” Aubrey says as she maneuvers through 5 0’clock traffic. 

Stacie glances over at the blonde. “What if he tries-- tries to take the baby away, I can’t let him take her away from you.”

Aubrey glances once at the brunette to offer a reassuring smile. “He can’t. He terminated his parental rights when he decided to leave you stranded at a gas station and then bruise your arm, which-- you should document. Just in case. But, the law dictates that a parent’s consent of putting the child up for adoption is not needed under certain circumstances, and your circumstances just happen to meet the criteria.”

“You sure know a lot about this stuff.” Stacie smirks over at the blonde. 

Chuckling, Aubrey looks over at Stacie as they reach a stop light. “Well, I was pre-law. And I was very good at it. I also researched. I like to be prepared.” 

Stacie’s smirk turns into a small smile. “You would have made a kick-ass lawyer.”

Aubrey lofts a brow and grins. “I know.” 

The rest of the drive is quiet, both women lost in their own thoughts. Beca’s car is in the driveway when they pull in. 

Aubrey helps Stacie out of the car, walking her to the door, wanting to make sure the other woman is okay. They enter the small house to find Beca bracing her hands on the kitchen table and shaking her head. “Everything okay, B?”

Beca lifts her head and sighs, eyes catching Aubrey’s and then Stacie’s. “I had to talk Fat Amy down from pranking the Trebles.” 

At this, Aubrey outright laughs. “Of course you did.” She says, not at all surprised. 

Before anyone can say anything else, Beca’s eyes zero in on Stacie’s arm. “Dude, what happen to your arm?” She asks, concern dripping from her voice as she moves toward her. Stormy hues move toward Aubrey then back at Stacie, clearly wanting an explanation. 

They explain what happen to Beca, and by the time they finish, Beca looks like she’s seething. She brings her gaze back to Stacie and her features soften. “I’m so sorry, Stace. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

Stacie smiles softly and and pulls Beca into a quick side-hug. “It’s okay. Besides, Aubrey came in and saved the day.” Aubrey watches as Stacie’s cheeks flush a little as she meets the blonde’s gaze. 

Aubrey’s own cheeks start to flush so she brings her attention back to Beca and smirks. “You’re lucky it was me and not Beca. She would have punched him.”

“You’re damn right I would have!” Beca says with conviction. 

Stacie raises a brow. “You? But you’re so small!” She chuckles and Beca scoffs. 

“Don’t underestimate that small ball of rage,” Aubrey says with a grin. “I’ve seen her launch herself at a 6ft muscled jock for slapping Chloe’s ass as she walked by.”

“I’m scrappy.” Beca says with a shrug. 

Stacie laughs, looking as though she’s trying to picture it. 

“At least I know how to use my words.” Aubrey teases with a grin as Beca rolls her eyes. 

“Whatever, Posen. You’re scary enough on your own, you don’t need fists.” Beca says with a smirk. 

Because they both know that Aubrey’s best weapon is quick wit and her ability to cut someone down with just words. But she does have a pretty mean right hook if ever the occasion should arise that she need it. 

\--

Aubrey sighs as she collapses on her couch. She had stayed and chatted with Beca and Stacie for a little longer, making sure the taller brunette was okay and settled before heading on home. 

She’s exhausted. It’d been a long day and she’s looking forward to a warm bath and then curling up with a good book and a glass of wine. Just when she thinks about getting up for that bath, there’s a frantic knock on her door and then the sound of locks tumbling and before Aubrey can think to panic about someone breaking into her house, there’s a flash of red and then the couch is dipping beside her. 

“BREE! Bree, Bree, oh my god, oh my aca-freakin’-god.” Chloe bounces slightly beside the blonde, and had it not been for the bright smile and pink cheeks of excitement, Aubrey would be worried. 

“What? Calm down, Chlo. What is it?” Aubrey places a hand on a jiggling leg, stopping it only to have the other one start jiggling. She rolls her eyes. 

Chloe is practically beaming, smile so bright, Aubrey briefly wonders when the world got a second sun. “Beca asked me out.” She bites her lower lip and her cheeks tinge that much more pink. “Like-- on a date. A real date.”

Aubrey’s mouth drops open in surprise as she blinks owlishly at the redhead. Chloe presses her finger under the blonde’s chin and gently closes her mouth, grinning at her. After a moment, Aubrey shakes her head as if to clear it. “You mean, she finally womaned the hell up and admitted her feelings for you?” Aubrey’s surprised expression turns into a warm smile. “It’s about damn time.”

Chloe’s brows furrow slightly. “You knew?” 

“That you two had monumentally gigantic toners for each other?” Chloe nods. Aubrey pats the redhead’s knee and just chuckles. “Chloe, honey… it could be seen from space. Hell, Stacie saw you two stand together for all of three minutes and she picked up on it. You guys weren’t subtle…” Aubrey frowns slightly. “Speaking of… damn, I owe Stacie a home-cooked dinner.”

Chloe raises a brow at this. “What? Why?”

“We made a bet. If Beca admitted first, she won, and if you admitted first, I won. Clearly I underestimated Beca.” 

“Okay, we’re gonna circle back to the fact that you guys placed a bet on our love lives, but first-- be kind, rewind… dinner? With Stacie? You guys sure are getting chummy.” Chloe says, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising. 

Aubrey’s brows furrow in confusion. “What do you mean? She’s Beca’s friend and Beca is my friend-- it’d be inevitable that we hang out.”

Chloe’s other eyebrow joins its counterpart. “Won’t that-- I don’t know, be kind of… weird and… hard on Stacie when she sees you with the baby?” 

Aubrey frowns and crosses her arms over her stomach. 

“Are you sure you’re not like… falling for her? ‘Cause that’s a dangerous, slippery slope, Bree.” Chloe warns, gently. 

“What?! No, of course not!” The blonde denies vehemently, swallowing the sudden dryness in her throat and ignoring the sudden clenching in her stomach. 

Chloe holds up her hands in placation. “Hey, I was just asking, Bree.” She places her hand back on the blonde’s knee. “I’m not here to judge, you know that. I’m just-- making sure you’re okay. This is all a lot, ya know? You’re gonna be a mom and it’s an emotional time and it’s stressful for both you and Stacie and-- emotions are high--”

“I’m not falling for Stacie, Chloe.” Aubrey says, cutting her off. 

“--And it’d be understandable… if you were.” Chloe continues, as if Aubrey hadn’t spoken at all. 

The blonde fidgets slightly under Chloe’s kind and earnest gaze, her heart beating anxiously against her breastbone. “I’m not.” She says again, unsure of why this line of questioning is making her so uncomfortable and anxious. “We’re just friends.” She clears her throat and sits up a little straighter. “I don’t want Stacie out of the baby’s life, but ultimately it’s up to her. She’s welcome to stay in it.”

Chloe nods, looking thoughtful. “Okay, Bree.” She smiles something soft and empathetic. “I’m just making sure. You know I’m here if you need me.” 

Aubrey offers a small smile in return and nods. “I know, Chlo. And I appreciate it.”

The redhead squeezes Aubrey’s knee, gently. “Alright, then.” Her smile turns into an amused smirk as one brow raises slightly. “So, about this bet…”

And Aubrey sighs and rolls her eyes, smiling sheepishly on the outside, but internally, she’s panicking. She isn’t falling for Stacie, that’s crazy. 

Still, she can’t shake the nervous feeling that Chloe seems to have awakened within her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. long time no post. I apologize for the long wait, and I hope you're still with me, because I have plans, man. I barely proofread this, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll fix those later. 
> 
> Reviews fuel my muse, fam. Well, they help fuel it, anyway.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Beca plops down on the couch beside Stacie after locking the door behind Aubrey. She's looking at Stacie with concern in her stormy hues.

 

Stacie sighs and nods, bringing her gaze to meet Beca’s. “Just tired. It's been a long day.” 

 

Beca nods and turns her attention back to the tv but Stacie can tell she's not even paying any attention -- which is generally pretty normal depending on what's on -- but the way Beca fidgets with her thumb ring and bites the inside of her cheek has Stacie’s curiosity piqued. “Alright, short stuff, spit it out.”

 

The smaller woman snaps her eyes back to Stacie’s and blinks owlishly. “I-- what? What are you talking about?”

 

One eyebrow arches as Stacie levels a ‘ _ really? _ ’ look at Beca. “Something is clearly on your mind. I can tell you're ready to burst with some sort of news…” Beca gives her a ‘ _ really? _ ’ look of her own. “Okay, maybe not  _ burst  _ but, you're definitely ready to  _ something _ .”

 

Beca rolls her eyes but eventually angles her body more toward Stacie and takes a breath, fidgeting nervously. “Okay, well… I sort of like-- asked Chloe out. Like, on a date or whatever.”

 

Stacie’s eyes widen and she slaps Beca’s knee excitedly. “No way, shut up! When?! Tell me  _ everything _ !”

 

“Ow! Dude!” Beca grabs Stacie’s hand to stop its assault on her person. “Only if you stop  _ that _ .” She grumbles, but there's an amused smirk on her lips as she places Stacie’s hand back in the taller brunette’s lap.

 

Stacie grins and holds up three fingers. “Scouts honor!” 

 

Beca just smirks and rolls her eyes. “Okay, well it happened before the whole Fat Amy thing. We were having lunch…”

 

_ “So, listen…” Beca starts, licking her lips to stall. Chloe places her drink down and gives Beca her full attention, offering a slight nod for the brunette to continue. “I uh-- see--” Beca huffs, shaking her head as she rubs at her forehead nervously. “I was like-- wondering if-- I mean we’ve been friends for a long time, right? And-- I just--”  _

 

_ Chloe chuckles softly and reaches across the table to take Beca’s hand. “Becs, it’s okay. You don’t have to be so nervous. Whatever it is, I’m here. You know you can tell me anything.”  _

 

_ Beca can feel her cheeks heating up as she stares at the hand on top of hers. She brings her gaze back up to Chloe’s and is almost shocked by the amount of patience and care in cerulean eyes -- almost. But this is Chloe, and Chloe is nothing but supportive. Smiling something shy and soft, Beca nods and takes a steadying breath, turning her hand over to lace their fingers together. Chloe’s eyes drop down to their joined hands, a little surprised, but as she brings her gaze back to Beca’s, she keeps quiet, waiting.  _

 

_ “The thing is, Chlo-- we’ve been friends for a long time. Best friends. But I-- I’ve been like--- crazy in love with you for longer. And I’m not entirely sure if you feel the same way, really, but I hope you do, ‘cause I’m finally sacking up and asking you out on a date and it would really suck if you didn’t because it’d be super awkward and-- and fuck, that’s not to say you have to feel the same, ‘cause it’s totally cool if you don’t, ya know? Just that it would suck and I’d get over it, because I’d rather be in your life as just your best friend, than as nothing at all and--” _

 

_ “Beca,” Chloe cuts her off, voice softer than Beca has ever really heard it. She brings her nervous gaze to meet the redhead’s and her breath gets caught in her throat as she notes Chloe’s bright eyes and pink tinged cheeks, as well as the soft, happy smile. “Of course I feel the same way. And of course I’ll go on a date with you.” _

 

_ For a moment, Beca just stares at Chloe in surprise before a slow smile creases her lips. “Really?” _

 

_ Chloe’s smile grows as she nods. “Really, Becs.”  _

 

_ Beca knows she’s probably got the goofiest grin on her face, but she can’t find it in her to care. “Awesome, dude.”  _

 

Stacie snorts. “Please tell me you didn’t actually say, ‘awesome, dude’...” Beca just gives Stacie a look and the taller brunette chuckles. “The definition of eloquence, that's what you are.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, but smirks. “Shut up, Conrad.” 

 

Realizing something, Stacie smiles cheekily. “Aubrey owes me a home cooked meal.”

 

“Uh, why?” Beca asks bemusedly.

 

“We made a bet. I won.” Stacie replies with a little self satisfied smirk.

 

Beca lofts a brow, arms crossing over her chest. “Dare I ask what it is you bet on?”

 

“You and Chloe,” The leggy brunette starts. “And who we thought would make the first move.” 

 

“Dude, you bet on our love life? So not cool.” Beca says with a slight frown, though she doesn't sound all that upset.

 

Stacie shrugs. “What? I'm pregnant and bored, what do you want from me? Besides it's not like we bet actual money or something. Just food. And you won. Way to come through in the clutch. I knew you had it in you.” She grins and bumps shoulders with the smaller brunette.

 

Beca finally breaks and chuckles. “Thanks for your faith in me, nerd.” She replies voice dripping with amused sarcasm. But then she sits up a little straighter and regards Stacie carefully, as if she's trying to decide if she should say something or not. “So…” she starts, tapping her fingers against her arm. “This dinner. Is that-- like… a good idea?” 

 

Stacie frowns, brows furrowing in confusion. “It's free food, why wouldn't it be?”

 

Beca shrugs slightly. “I mean-- with Aubrey-- you guys are getting pretty close. Don't you think that would like--- I don't know, make shit harder on you? Ya know,” she gestures to Stacie’s belly. “After everything?” 

 

“Oh.” Stacie blinks as she looks down at her pregnant belly. “I-- well--” She chews on her lower lip, mind suddenly racing as she brings her gaze back to Beca. “I guess it could be, but-- you-- we’re friends, right?”

 

The smaller woman smiles softly, hand reaching out to squeeze Stacie’s arm. “Yeah, dude. I told you, we’re friends.” 

 

Stacie nods, not sure where this sudden need for reassurance came from. Damn hormones. “Right, okay--” She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “You and Aubrey are friends. So, even though I’m giving up this baby, I’ll still see her, Beca. Because Aubrey is your friend and you and I are friends. It’s stupid to not be Aubrey’s friend, too. Plus, Aubrey said that if I wanted to be in the baby’s life, I could. I’d be like-- some really cool aunt.” Even as she says this, the thought makes her sad. 

 

Beca seems to study Stacie’s face before she offers a small nod. “Okay. I just-- I want to be sure you’re okay, dude.”

 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, B. What you should worry about is what you’re going to wear on your date, and where you’re going to take her.” Stacie says, hoping the topic would be enough to distract Beca from talking about Stacie. 

 

It works, because Beca’s eyes widen and she flops back against the couch. “Oh man, Stace-- you’ve gotta help me!” 

 

Stacie chuckles and pats Beca’s knee. “Calm down, I’ll help you come date night.” 

 

\--

 

Beca and Chloe’s inevitable date night comes quickly, and after Stacie talks Beca out of a mini-panic attack, she helps her friend get ready. Stacie herself can’t help but be nervous, too-- but not for Beca. 

 

No, ever since Beca brought up she and Aubrey getting closer, Stacie’s been obsessing over it; wondering if maybe the whole dinner thing was a bad idea, or even worse-- if being in the baby’s life was a good idea.

 

Despite those troubling thoughts, she doesn’t cancel it and thirty minutes after Beca leaves, there’s a knock on the door. 

 

“Hey,” Stacie greets as she opens the door to reveal Aubrey standing at the doorstep. She’s dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a simple light blue cardigan. Her hair is down in loose curls and Stacie thinks she looks beautiful.

 

Shit. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Aubrey asks, a look of concern coloring her features. 

 

And Stacie realizes she’s just been standing there, staring at the blonde for much longer than probably appropriate. “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry. Come in.” She steps aside, trying hard to fight the blush that she knows is crawling up her neck and to her cheeks. 

 

Aubrey eyes her curiously as she steps in, setting her purse and keys on the side table before heading into the kitchen. “I hope you and Beca have actual food here, and not junk.” She calls behind her. Stacie chuckles, despite herself. 

 

“How did you know that all we live off of is Pizza hot pockets and Fruity Pebbles?” Stacie asks teasingly. She settles down on one of the stools facing the kitchen, just as Aubrey turns to shoot Stacie a worried look, but before Aubrey can open her mouth, Stacie is laughing. “Relax. I’m kidding.” She bites her lip to hide her grin. “Mostly. But, I’ll have you know, I went grocery shopping just for this occasion, and you will find all of your ingredients there.” 

 

Aubrey’s arms go akimbo and she narrows her eyes at the brunette. “You better be eating healthy, Anastacia.” 

 

A chill runs down Stacie’s spine at the use of her full name. She swallows thickly and clears her throat. “Well, you’ve got the mom voice down.” Although, Stacie thinks that Aubrey meant for it to have a much more… different effect than making her hot and bothered. “But yes, I am…” She grins again and glances away. “Mostly.” 

 

“Stacie!” Aubrey cries with a frustrated huff, but there’s a small smirk on her lips. 

 

“What!? A girl has cravings, okay?” Stacie pouts and cross her arms over her round belly. 

 

Sighing, Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She relents, as she moves toward the fridge. “At least I know you’ll be eating healthy tonight.” 

 

\--

 

After dinner, Stacie finds herself curled up on the couch with Aubrey, watching a movie. They’re sharing a blanket, and though there is plenty of space between them, Stacie can still feel the warmth of the other woman’s body. 

 

At this point, she has no idea what’s happening on the screen, too hyper aware of the woman beside her. Her mind is racing with Beca’s words, repeating over and over again. 

 

She’s so distracted by her conflicting thoughts, that she nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels a body press up against her own. She looks over to see that Aubrey has fallen asleep and her head is now resting against Stacie’s shoulder, and--  _ wow she’s pretty _ . Aubrey is all soft features and apparently a cuddler, as her arm seems to wrap around Stacie’s. 

 

Stacie internally groans, head falling back against the couch, but being careful not to disturb the blonde.  _ I’m so fucked. _ She thinks, ruefully, but as she turns her head to stare down at the blonde once more, she can’t find it in her to wake her. 

 

Or to care, really. Because, apparently, she’s a masochist like that. 

 

Sighing, Stacie brings her gaze back to the tv, content to let Aubrey sleep, for now. 

 

\--

 

“Stacie? Hey, dude-- wake up.” 

 

“Bree…” 

Stacie frowns, and snuggles into the warmth at her side. “No.” She mumbles petulantly. “Go away…” 

 

“Dude…” Beca shakes her shoulder gently, and Stacie finally opens her eyes, finally realizes where she is and--

 

“Aubrey, wake up.” Chloe is suddenly standing beside Beca with an unreadable expression as she taps the blonde who is leaning against Stacie. 

 

Aubrey jerks awake and away from Stacie as if she’s been burned. “W-what? What happened?” She looks around, confused. 

 

Stacie clears her throat, running a nervous hand through her messy, brown locks. “I think we fell asleep watching that movie.” She says, ignoring the concerned look that Beca is giving her. 

 

There’s a light blush coloring Aubrey’s cheeks as she realizes exactly how they’d been found. “Oh. I uhm--” She rubs tiredly at her eyes, clearly still groggy. “I guess I should get going.” She stands slowly as Beca and Chloe step back and look at each other, clearly having a silent conversation. Stacie wants to roll her eyes, suddenly annoyed with everything and everyone. 

 

“Yeah. I had fun. Thanks for dinner, Aubrey.” Stacie says, despite her initial grumpiness. “Drive safe.” 

 

Aubrey smiles softly and nods. “Of course. I’ll see you later.” She turns her attention to Chloe and gives her a little nod. 

 

“Text me when you get home, Bree.” Chloe says. 

 

The blonde nods again as she heads for the door. 

 

Standing slowly, Stacie sighs. “Well, I’m going to bed. You two kids have fun.” She moves as quickly as her pregnant belly will allow her, ignoring their stares as she does so. She knows exactly what they’re thinking. And it’s totally not true at all. 

 

“Hey,” There’s a knock on her door, fifteen minutes later and Beca is poking her head in. “So… that was kind of awkward.” 

 

Stacie pushes her reading glasses up onto her head and sets her book aside. “Not really. We just fell asleep.” She says with a shrug. 

 

Beca moves further into the room and sits on the bed. “Dude, you guys were totally cuddling.” 

 

“Like I said, we fell asleep.” Stacie grouses, irritation quick to rise to the surface. “It happens.”

 

Holding her hands up in an attempt to placate, Beca nods. “Okay. If you say so. I’ll let you get some rest.” She goes to stand and Stacie sighs. 

 

“Wait. I’m sorry. I’m just tired, and my hormones are all over the place.” Stacie says, forcing herself to calm down. She knows Beca means well. 

 

Smiling crookedly, Beca just shrugs. “It’s alright, dude. But, if you need to talk, I’m here.” 

 

Stacie smiles, despite herself. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem. Anyway, night.” Beca turns to leave, but Stacie stops her. 

 

“Hey, don’t think you’re going to get away without telling me how your date went. I want details tomorrow. You’re not allowed to leave anything out.” She grins and waggles her eyebrows. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Yeah, yeah.” 

 

Once her door is shut, Stacie drops her head back to the pillow. “I’m so screwed.” 


End file.
